


The Initiation

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, My weird sex planet au, Onyx has two dicks because I said so, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate Cybertron where the foundations of the planet are built on sex, Elita One is passing on her responsibility as High Priestess of the Primal Temple to a new disciple. And the initiation ritual is... quite messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Some backstory cause it's probably necessary; about a year ago I made an AU with a friend were basically everyone on Cybertron was a rabid sex beast. We called it 'Escort AU', since just about every femme was a stripper or prostitute of some sort. Those who weren't either lived fairly normal lives in rural villages raising families, or were part of a group of priestesses who communicated with the spirits of the Thirteen Primes- each Prime had their own priestess, and the High Priestess was the one linked to Prima and sometimes Primus.  
> I wrote this way back in 2014 for the friend; in it Elita One is retiring from her position as High Priestess since Optimus has chosen her to be his consort, and the process for becoming a High Priestess is... well, giant Prime dream orgy, basically.  
> You go, girl.  
> I'd be interested in doing some more recent AU stuff as well, but only if it was stuff I knew people were going to bother reading, so eh.
> 
> (And before I get the usual type of people sending death threats for "omg what a horrible sexist AU", none of the femmes are forced into being sex objects, it's completely optional and natural in this version of Cybertron, so shaddup).

“It will take some getting used to,” Elita admitted as Astraea donned her new uniform, shivering slightly despite the afternoon sun streaming through the chamber windows. She would only be allowed to wear the traditional cloth over her interface panel from now on- nothing for her servos or chestplates. Elita herself had to wear the same during her time as High Priestess, and even sitting across from her student she wore skimpy rose armour befitting her new role as a Prime consort. She was tapping her knee as she spoke. “Usually the Primes spent nights with their other disciples, but... a new High Priestess will make them excited. They’ll all want to meet you tonight. It might overwhelm you at first, but this is what I’ve trained you for. I'm sure you'll do wonderfully.” She rose and strode towards the younger femme to assist her in settling the circlet on her helm. Astraea's digits shook so much that it almost slid off when she finally set it down. She vented a shaky sigh, glancing over at the silver hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m proud of you, Astraea, and I know you’ll do great things for this temple.”

Astraea’s smile was pale in comparison to her mentor’s. “Thank you, Elita One. I... I hope you’re right.” The Matrix shard in her circlet seemed to pulse as her smile grew on her faceplate. She’d discover if Elita’s judgement was sound later that night.

Onyx was the first to visit her in the fresh dark of her dreams, emerging from nowhere on four legs with servos planted on his hips. He breathed heavily like a bull and was built very similarly, muscles rippling under protoform as he paced around Astraea. When she gulped she swallowed thick swathes of pheromones and lust. 

“You know who I am, yes?” From other disciple tales Astraea expected Onyx to speak like a gladiator with a feral edge to his voice, and she was not disappointed. She nodded weakly, trying to stop herself from toppling over under his sweeping gaze.

“Come closer.” He beckoned with a twitch of his unfolded wings, and Astraea felt she had no choice but to obey. She was within two steps of him when he placed servos on her shoulders and pushed her down onto her back. He went down with her, positioning his body so his back legs tangled with hers and the front ones braced on either side of her helm. Before she could get her breath back his codpiece slid open, and his already erect spike hung heavy over her faceplate. Elita had told her over and over that Prime spikes were some of the largest in Cybertronian existence but... if this was just Onyx, she was rightly terrified for the rest of her initiation.

But then her training kicked in and her glossa flicked out past her lips, licking at the dripping head of his spike. Onyx groaned in approval as he held the base of it in his claws, shuffling forward to give her more to kiss. Her teasing lapping quickly turned to long sucking along the throbbing metal, and eventually she swallowed half of it while he pushed her helm down. 

That was when she noticed the second sheen of transfluid down between his secondary legs.

“Impressive, aren’t they?” Onyx asked in a growl as he bucked into her faceplate. “Not even Prima has two of them... now be a good femme and show me your valve, will you?” 

With a servo gliding down her sweltering body Astraea hooked the strings of her cloth in two digits and ripped the lubricant-stained thing aside, revealing the wet mesh of her valve. She couldn’t stop her digits from prodding and teasing it, causing moans to vibrate along Onyx’s first spike as it slid down her throat. But soon her fingers weren’t needed as his other spike rose to full mast and pushed inside, stretching her legs and port wide to match her optics. Outside of her dream the sudden penetration from something so thick might have caused Astraea pain, but here all she felt was a rush of ecstasy as her valve rippled around the spike and smothered it in her viscous blue lubricant. Transfluid was coursing through his equine frame by the time Onyx hilted himself inside her, and the spike in Astraea’s mouth was the first to overload and spray it all over her glossa and faceplate. She happily licked at it as her own overload caught up, forcing her hips to grind against hers as she spasmed around his other cord. The Prime saw the bliss in her languid smile and smirked down at her, still thrusting his hips while his hands moved to squeeze her bare chestplates. 

“Nexus will enjoy you, little one. He’s always liked small femmes bouncing on him...” His words were lost in a sudden snarl as his second overload hit and rushed into Astraea’s valve; each pump of fluid into her was matched with a howling moan, and a whine from her bitten lips. When Onyx pulled out she was motionless on the ground from the weight of her virgin pleasure pressing down on her, and she barely twitched when he messily kissed her helm before jamming his spikes away and disappearing as swiftly (but not as messily) as he came.  
Conveniently Nexus Prime was the next to pull her into his lap, positioning her over his spike and starting to push her up and down on it. Astraea took to riding it very easily, squeezing her chestplates together as her servos clawed into his codpiece for grip. His visor shone as coolant dripped down his helm and went white when he overloaded, filling her with fluid that dripped down her sore thighs and soothed the over-simulated nodes of her valve. He never spoke while they fragged- he was content to just listen to her whimpers and squeals as she bounced on his cock. 

Micronus and Alchemist then appeared together and took her both at once; the smaller mech’s spike occupying her mouth while the other banged her from behind. It was similar to her experience with Onyx but with four servos groping her all over. It seemed to prepare her for Quintus’ turn, and he gathered her to his chest almost tenderly as tendrils slid out from everywhere on his frame and twirled around her, lashing her in place before slipping into her stretched valve. They leeched into her deepest pleasure nodes and had her coming before his spike even entered, and the ones not inside teased her shuddering body as the overloads claimed her entirely.

But even after all that, Megatronus was something else entirely. He shoved her done much like Onyx did, but on her stomach this time. His claws dwarfed her hips as they curled around the joints and pulled her valve over the thick barbs of his spike. They scraped along her wet wells and made her wince through whimpers of budding pleasure, and he only give her nanoklicks to adjust to his hilted size before starting a harsh pace inside her. Each thrust shoved her faceplate into the floor and caused dents in her hips from the force of his talons gripping them, but the slight discomfort only heightened the ecstasy from his spike flooding through her. Megatronus growled like a wild animal all the while in some tongue Astraea couldn’t decipher, but moans of pleasure were easily translated in any language. She was aching all over by the time he let loose a final grunt and a wash of transfluid over her port, heaving battered breaths against the cold ground under her cheek.

If he said something to her, she couldn't hear it over the snarls infesting his vocaliser. Something heavy and wet lapped up the side of her helm, and his almost crushing weight evaporated from her spinal strut.

Already soaked and sore, and she was only halfway through them all.


End file.
